The present invention is in the technical field of internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of oxygen enrichment.
Conventional oxygen enrichment systems are typically bulky and expensive in order to achieve the level of oxygen content that would make it feasible for use in an internal combustion engine. This is because it is necessary to strip out large amounts of nitrogen content from the incoming airstream to achieve higher levels of pure oxygen. Further, it is not uncommon that the airflow needs to be accelerated to obtain the necessary levels of oxygen. Further, in an internal combustion engine only the displacement of the engine is the volume of air in the pistons at one time. Only ⅕th of the air is useable oxygen and therefore the other ⅘th is wasted displacement needed for the engine to accomplish work. Further, by increasing the oxygen content we can have smaller engines accomplish the same amount of work as much larger engines. Further, achieving the necessary levels of oxygen would improve the efficiencies of the internal combustion engine.